


i’m not leaving this spot, whether you want me to or not

by trinasmendel



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, Falsettos - Freeform, Trindel, ifyourestillreadingthesehi, mendelweisenbachfeld, trinaweisenbachfeld, whyarepeopleactuallyreadingthesebye, yetanothersofttrindeloneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinasmendel/pseuds/trinasmendel
Summary: “TRINA, DARLING!” he rushed to her side. “Are you okay, my love?”“I’m fine, I really am. I just need an extra minute to wake up, that’s all-““No,” he said, “You’re staying in bed today. No arguments, no nothing. I’m calling in to work to take the day off now, you get comfortable and I’ll be up with breakfast soon, honey.”——————————————-another trindel fluff one shot my dudesbasically trina is sick and mendel helps herdid i cry writing this? it’s possible.
Relationships: Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	i’m not leaving this spot, whether you want me to or not

Trina would not admit that she was sick. For days, she went about her everyday life, all but collapsing into bed at night, totally drained of her energy. But she still would not admit that she was sick. 

Mendel tried to convince her to rest. He promised he could keep things going around the house if she just took a few days to get better. But still, she would not budge. 

He found it incredibly endearing AND worrying. 

And then came the one day that Trina woke up, barely able to get out of bed. She had insisted that she was okay, but the moment she stood up, she felt lightheaded and immediately collapsed back onto the bed.

“TRINA, DARLING!” he rushed to her side. “Are you okay, my love?”

“I’m fine, I really am. I just need an extra minute to wake up, that’s all-“

“No,” he said, “You’re staying in bed today. No arguments, no nothing. I’m calling in to work to take the day off now, you get comfortable and I’ll be up with breakfast soon, honey.”

Trina, unable to protest, went back to sleep. She woke up a littler later when he heard a soft knock at the door.

“Trin? Are you awake?”

“Yes,” she whispered back. Her voice was almost completely gone. 

“Dear God, Trina, you gave me a scare this morning. I thought you had passed out...” Mendel rambled on as he came into the room bearing a wooden tray of food. 

Tears sprung to Trina’s eyes, and when Mendel looked concered, she just passed it off as a symptom of the cold.

She could not remember a time that Marvin had cooked for her. Ever. 

Mendel’s cooking was better than usual this morning, actually tasting kind of good compared to what he did normally. 

After she had finished her breakfast, Mendel brought her some cold medicine that she inhaled, and then to her surprise, picked her up out of the bed and set her down carefully in the bathtub. 

“You haven’t taken a shower in days Trina. I’m worried about you.”

Trina wasn’t sure whether to feel offended or thankful. 

Mendel turned around while she undressed and grabbed her clothes when she threw them over the shower curtain. 

“I’ll be back with clean ones in a minute, darling!” he yelled to her as he left the bathroom. 

Trina sunk into the bath, feeling very relaxed for the first time in days. God, she was lucky that she had Mendel. 

Once she was done, she called to him, and he immediately opened the door. ‘He must have been waiting outside the door,’ she thought. She watched with a small smile as Mendel tentatively walked into the bathroom. He closed his eyes while helping her out of the tub, which made her laugh. 

“Mendel, we’ve been married for three years.”

“Ummmmmmmmm-“

Once she was dressed, Mendel finally opened his eyes, his face still bright red. He shook it off, though, and picked her up, one arm behind her back and one under her knees, and carried her downstairs. He gently set her down on the couch, and then sat next to her, pulling her close. 

“Mendel, I don’t want you to get sick too-“

“My love, if it means i get to be by your side for a few extra days, than by god it’s worth it.”

Trina fell asleep with her head nestled into his neck, smiling. He carefully turned the TV off and laid his head on hers. 

He felt the luckiest in the world to be sitting so close with her. Ever thought from his mind except her vanished as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!   
> anyway trindel owns my whole heart
> 
> i know i thank her at the end of literally every fic but TYSM MEGAN FOR STICKING BY ME WITH THIS SJSJJSS I DONT KNOW WHERE I WOULD BE AS A WRITER WITHOUT YOU MA’AM


End file.
